Lo Contrario De Duende
by O-Spinny-o-Cometix-O
Summary: Pearl is alone. He's always been alone. Until Desert Rose swoops in and makes him hers. He's her pearl now, and he will do whatever it takes to protect her. But with mutual love, hatred, and many more emotions getting in the way of professionalism, will it really be enough?


Wasn't exactly planning to write or post this, heh, but we surprise ourselves! Enjoy!

~•••~•••~•••~•••~

_"__All the things that we've lost/ Breaking off comes at a cost/ And know I miss this mistake/ Every word I try to choose/ Either way I'm gonna lose/ Can't take the ache from heartbreak..."_

"Oh, my word, Pearl, can't you sing anything but depressing songs?" A plump desert rose's fingers tapped against the table of the science lab. They had worked here together for quite some time now, 2,000 years in fact. Derose was always working more on her projects, while Pearl sang for her. He didn't mind, really, he actually loved singing. Sometimes he would dance, but it just depended on Derose's mood. If she needed a laugh, he would definitely dance. He was absolutely terrible at it and his clumsiness would always get at least a small chuckle from her.

Pearl blushed lightly. "I apologize, my Rose, it's just the song that I know best." That was only half a lie. The real reason he sang it was because he loved it. It was his favorite song, even though he wasn't supposed to have favorites or really have anything he liked. He was simply supposed to do his job, please his master. He liked to think he made Derose very happy.

"Well, learn some new ones. What about that other one, 'Happy Together'?"

"Yes, my Rose." Pearl nodded and began singing again. "Imagine me and you, I do/ I think about you day and night, it's only right/ To think about the gem you love, and hold her tight/ So happy together~"

"Mmm, much better." Desert Rose leaned back in her chair and hummed along as she continued her work. Pearl curiously wondered what exactly she was doing, but she didn't share her work with him unless she needed his assistance, which was rare. She needed him to make copies one time, and he snuck a peek at what exactly he was making copies of. However, he was unable to understand it.

"I can't see me loving nobody but you/ For all my life/ When you're with me, baby, the skies'll be blue/ For all my life!" As he sang, Pearl began to do some dancing. He wasn't graceful but he liked to think that he was good this time. He twirled and hopped around the room, trying to mimic what he imagined when he heard the familiar lyrics.

He hadn't even noticed that Derose had swiveled around until he did a shoulder shimmy and turned around himself, then stopped. His singing faltered as well, a light embarrassed blush covering his cheeks.

Derose gave a light chuckle at his expression, and waved her hand. "I didn't say stop, my Pearl, did I?" Pearl's face flushed even more and he shook his head.

"Me and you and you and me/ No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be-" He was cut off suddenly.

"The only one for me is you, and you for me~ So happy together~" Derose sang softly, one finger coming to lift Pearl's chin as she stared into his eyes. Pearl's blush deepened and he stepped back a little. Derose gave another chuckle and grabbed his hand. "Come on, Pearl, can't we have a little fun together? Let's dance!"

"Dance? Together? But, My Rose, I'm certain that's not allowed-"

"Who cares? We're alone in the lab! And you know how I feel about pearls."

~•••~•••~

_"__I think... I'll take this one." Desert Rose looked toward a light purple pearl, smiling softly. The pearl was curled up with his arms clutching his knees, dried tears staining his face._

_The pearl looked up as Derose held out her hand to him, and he reluctantly took it._

_Once the registration was complete, Derose took Pearl to the science lab. When they arrived, Pearl turned to her and immediately asked, "Why did you choose me?"_

_Derose appeared to be a little surprised. "I... Wasn't expecting you to speak much. Well, all the pearls looked shy, and scared, and you just looked... Well... How do I put this, lonely and depressed and trapped."_

_Pearl nodded in understanding. He then let out a small sigh and nodded before hesitantly replying, "It's true. But why, then, would you choose me over all the others who would likely obey you more?"_

_Derose chuckled lightly and put her hand on Pearl's shoulder. __"__Because, I'm not trying to make you my slave. I'm trying to make you my friend. It's best to fix those that are broken first, before the ones that have a small chance of becoming broken."_

_Pearl took a step back, shaking his head. "I'm... Not... Broken," he murmured, the tone of his voice suggesting otherwise._

_"__It's an expression, darling. Come, let me show you a little bit about myself. Then you can do the same later. K?"_

_Pearl's eyes grew wide and he took her hand as she held it out, nodding slowly. "O-Okay, yeah. Thank you... My Rose."_

~•••~•••~

"I mean, of course, but... Oh, I can't say no, can I?" Pearl gulped and forced a small smile, taking Derose's hand in his. His other hand rested on her arm, while her free hand was on his waist. They began to move slowly, in unison, their feet barely grazing the floor as they glided across the science lab.

Pearl was blushing immensely as Derose twirled and dipped him, then they resumed their earlier position and began dancing again.

"I think you're getting quite good at this," Derose purred at him.

"I have a wonderful lead," Pearl replied, snaking his hands up to rest around Derose's neck, who in turn put her hands on his back. Pearl started to finish the song.

"Me and you and you and me/ No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be/ The only one for me is you, and you for me/ So happy together/ So happy together/ How is the weather/ So happy together/ We're happy together/ So happy together~"

After a final spin and dip, the two stopped. They stayed in that position; Pearl's leg around Derose's waist, his hands around her neck; One of Derose's hands on his back, and the other just below his neck. They were both smiling and blushing, Pearl more so than his superior.

He didn't know why Derose hadn't let him down yet, but he never wanted to let go. His grip on her tightened and he slowly leaned up, touching his forehead to hers. Before he could do anything else, a bright light started to glow from their gems, and he gasped quietly. He heard Derose do the same. And then suddenly, she was a whole new person.

Literally.

Rutile blinked in confusion, and slight horror. The Diamonds would have their gem for this! Their two inner parts were pulling apart, a conflict arising between them. There was another flash, and then Rutile was gone.

Pearl and Derose returned surprisingly gracefully, their heads still pressed together. Pearl jumped back out of her grasp and Derose dropped him in shock, shaking. The younger gem crawled backward. "I-I'm so sorry, My Rose! I don't know what happened!"

"Pearl, nononono, it's okay, just... Just don't tell anyone. We... Fused. I'm not exactly sure how, I was always told that fusion could only happen in battle, between the same gem type."

"Forgive me, please. I was the one who made it happen." Pearl held a hand to his face, trying to hide himself from view.

Derose took both of his hands and pulled him into a hug. "Let's just forget this happened. We won't speak of it. Promise?"

"Promise." Pearl gladly accepted the hug, returning it happily and relishing the warmth of the larger gem. He then slowly pulled back and looked at her silently. "...My Rose?" he finally asked after a bit of hesitation.

"Yes, Pearl?"

"Thank you."

Desert Rose didn't have to ask what for, Pearl knew that much. What she gave in return was a look of understanding and a soft nod. "I should probably get back to my work now, huh?" She giggled and Pearl joined in, their laughter growing louder as the seconds passed. The two exchanged another quick hug before Derose went back to her work.

While she did, Pearl stood and started singing softly.

_"__Just like a star across my sky/ Just like an angel off the page/ You have appeared to my life/ Feel like I'll never be the same/ Just like a song in my heart/ Just like oil on my hands/ Oh, I do love you~"_


End file.
